ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Donovan Hastings
Donovan Hastings, born (June 25, 1980), is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling for the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition. Hastings refers to himself and insists that others also refer to him as Lord Hastings. Previously in his career he has competed in the Lock Wrestling Federation as well as Global Impact Wrestling. =Career= Donovan's history on Pay-Per-View. Lock Wrestling Federation Hastings debuted on December 3rd on the first broadcast of the new LWF, participating in a battle royal in which he was eliminated by J.W. McCammon. The following week he had his singles debut in a match against former LWF Champion CoolJ, but lost when he was pinned after a Shader. However, later that night would be his first big step towards greatness. The Lords of Pain In the main event on December 10th, a tag team match pitting Arelas and Alan Fernandez against Psiko and Triple M ended after LWF Owner Lock brought Hastings to the ring, and Fear interfered as well. Lock revealed this as his new Regime, and dubbed Hastings and Fear to be "The Lords of Pain". At Renewal, The Lords of Pain defeated Cold Fusion and the Metal Militia in an Elimination Tables Match to become the first Tag Team Champions of the new LWF era. Lock's new Regime began to crumble quickly, as in January Psiko became frustrated with him and Fear told him his Regime was a thing of the past. Hastings chose to remain loyal to his partner, and at the Massive Melee they again defeated the Metal Militia, this time a partnership of Triple M and Lone Wolf (Dark Angel had been Lone Wolf's partner the previous month). At Maximum Carnage they would defend the titles against the Unholy Hierarchy and were this time defeated. Singles Aspirations With the Tag Team Championship lost, in March Hastings sought to establish himself as a singles threat. He was the final opponent in a Gauntlet Match that Lock forced Arelas to run, and Hastings pinned the 3-Time World Champion. Hastings declared that the Angelic Vigilante's time had passed, and when given the chance to have any match he wanted at Lockmania, Arelas chose a Triple Threat Vigilante Match against Hastings and Fear. Hastings nearly stole the show when he hurled Fear from the stage through a stack of tables with Inevitability, but the victory was not to be, as he thereafter fell victim to the Eternal Slam. Hastings now seeks to further climb the ladder, and on March 27th won a match against Travis Pierce in which the referee stopped the match due to Pierce coughing up blood after a brutal assault by Hastings. In light of this event, it seems Hastings plans have taken a turn for the more...Havok inclined. At Maul, Hastings was one of three challengers for the LWF Havok Championship, but came up short. Afterwards, he focused his energies on Colby Colt and his title, targeting his partner Travis Pierce and his friend Rob Cartwright. At Resurrection, the two faced off in a Stairway to Hell Match, and after hurling Colt off the ladder and into barb wire, Hastings pulled down the championship and won the title. Hastings pledged to become the official Lord of the Ring, but was defeated in the first round by Colby Colt. After losing the Havok Championship to Psiko, Hastings again teamed with Fear and the Lords of Pain defeated the Stampeding Truth to once again become the Tag Team Champions. However, Hastings' trust in his partner was broken when it was revealed that Fear was behind a series of assaults on members of LWF, of which Hastings was among the victims. At Meltdown, their inability to coexist cost them the Tag Team Championship. Legacy In the wake of his broken partnership with Fear, Hastings was recruited by The Replica to become a member of Legacy, the newly formed power within LWF. Hastings teamed with Dr. K as the Sons of Anarchy, but lost to Diablo and Nero at Vengeance. All of Legacy would team together in a War Games Match against the Creative Coalition at Day of Reckoning, but Legacy was defeated when Lone Wolf turned against the rest of the group. Hastings teamed with the remaining members of Legacy at Outlast, but the group was again defeated when the action of Triple M caused them to be disqualified. Across the Hemisphere As Legacy broke apart, Hastings began to pursue the Cross-Hemisphere Championship. He faced the champion John Russo, of whom Hastings was jealous after Russo had previously won the Lord of the Ring Tournament, at Betrayal, and was defeated. Hastings promised to win the Streak of Success and with it another shot at the title, but was defeated in the final match by Red Fusion who went on to face Russo at the Massive Melee, however Hastings interfered in the match and caused a disqualification. The result was a Triple Threat match for the championship the following month at Maximum Carnage. Donovan continued his feud with Red Fusion and met him in a Killer Kage Match at Lockmania V, but was defeated. The next month at Maul he would again come up short in a triple threat match against Russo and Darius Jermaine, a match that earned the victor a future shot at the World Championship. The King's Court At Resurrection, Hastings faced and defeated a newcomer to LWF, Medos. Hastings was enraged at being made to face a newcomer, and quickly aligned himself with Diablo and his King's Court. Together, they quickly won the Tag Team Championship, however they would lose the titles at Revolution to the Young Guns. While Diablo would fruitlessly pursue the World Championship, Hastings continued to climb the ladder and rise through the ranks, defeating Lone Wolf, Travis Pierce, and defending champion Derick Felix at Meltdown to win the Cross-Hemisphere Title, which he would successfully defend the following month at Vengeance against Travis Pierce. Outlasting the Competition Being the Cross-Hemisphere Champion earned Hastings a shot at the World Championship at Day of Reckoning, and Hastings, now joined by his long time companion Calypso Desmona, won a TLC Match against Psiko, The Big Time, and John Russo to win both championships. Although he would lose the Cross-Hemisphere Title in a Cage Match to the Big Time, Hastings would successfully defend the World Title in the annual Outlast Tournament, defeating the Big Time, Medos, and Derick Felix in the finals. Hastings proclaimed himself the greatest Outlast Champion of all-time, a claim that was challenged by Alan Fernandez and Phoenix, and at Betrayal, Hastings would lose the championship to Phoenix to end 2009. After failing to win back the title in the Massive Melee, which was won by Triple M, Hastings targeted Phoenix for vengeance and challenged him at Maximum Carnage, and was defeated by the legend in his final appearance for the company. Global Impact Wrestling Hastings made his GIW debut accompanied by Calypso Desmona on April 5, 2008. He defeated Rock Hard by disqualification when the referee mistakenly thought that Hard had used a steel chair. After the match, Hastings beat on Hard with the chair. The following week Hastings defeated Levi Witham, but was attacked after the match by Rock Hard. It all came to a head at No Holds Barred, when Hastings defeated Devonte, Witham, and Mitch Betts in a Countdown Match to become the number one contender to the Hardcore Title. Hastings challenged Chris Austin for the Hardcore Championship at Toxic Intent, but was defeated when Austin pinned him with a roll-up. At Guerrilla Warfare, Hastings faced both Travis Roberts and Komosube in a Triple Threat Match, but was again pinned by a roll-up, this time by Roberts, although Hastings would achieve a measure of revenge the next month at In Your Hands, when he teamed with GIW owner Declan Prescott to defeat Roberts and Dylan James. The Peterson Scandal Hastings began to have a series of run-ins with GIW Referee Owen Peterson, in which Hastings believed that Peterson was actively out to get him. Hastings intended to win the Battleground Match at Battleground and use the match booking power it would grant to give himself a match against Peterson. However, at Ei8ht, Hastings lost a Qualifier Match against Chris Austin, Alex Kiseragi, and Captain Savior. Peterson himself was the official for the match, and Hastings continued to blame him for his struggles. Donovan would manage to win a second chance Battle Royal, and qualify for Battleground anyway. The Battleground match pitted Hastings against Alex Kiseragi, Brandon Brown, Chris Austin, Diamond Jack Severino, and Randy Boolzian. Hastings was the first person eliminated when he was counted out, and Boolz would go on to win the match. Donovan blamed his failure at Battleground on Owen Peterson, and held a sit-down strike in protest, at one point sitting on a chair in the middle of the ring during a tag team match which he was not involved in. The Crimson Ghost took offense to Donovan's actions and attacked him on behalf of Peterson, prompting Hastings to return to the ring under the stipulation that all of his matches going forward would be "Peterson Sucks" Matches, meaning that a different referee would officiate the matches. Hastings faced the Crimson Ghost at Distant Whispers with Hazel East as the referee, but after she was inadvertently knocked out Peterson came out to replace her, and eventually counted the victory for the Ghost. Donovan challenged Peterson to a match at GIW's flagship Pay-Per-View, Horizons, and the match was made official by Boss Penguin. Donovan specified that the match would be a Peterson REALLY Sucks Match, the rules to which he apparently made up as the match went along, and included: Donovan got to choose the referee (He selected a cardboard cut-out of Declan Prescott's face duct taped to his wife's body), Donovan could not be disqualified, the match was two out of three falls, Donovan was allowed to count Peterson out (this rule was changed mid-match), and a Steel Cage would determine the final fall. The match was shockingly won by Peterson when Calypso betrayed Donovan and pulled Peterson out of the cage. Calypso then left the arena, as a shocked Hastings could not believe it. The Chief Nigga Hastings was initially in denial at Calypso's departure, and continued his normal routine as though she was still present. Meanwhile, GIW announced a tournament to determine the most valuable assest in GIW, referred to by Boss Penguin as the Search for the Chief Nigga. Hastings qualified for the tournament when he made Killswitch submit to the Hands of Fate in a qualifying battle royal. Donovan soon had no choice but to confront the reality of Calypso's departure, and he responded by lashing out in anger. He confronted Owen Peterson prior to Infinity, but ultimately absolved him of guilt in Calypso leaving, and reasserted his intention to become the Chief Nigga. However, at Infinity, Hastings was defeated by Gabrielle Montgomery on her way to winning the tournament herself. Hastings ignored the results of the tournament and declared himself the true Chief Nigga anyway. He faced Gabrielle at Affirmative Action in an "I Quit" Match, and won in surprising fashion when Gabby quit to stop Hastings from critically injuring Jack Severino. Hastings believed that defeating Gabrielle would prompt the return of Calypso, and when she didn't Hastings declared a new goal: the Undisputed Global Championship. Quest for the Global Championship Donovan declared himself the new #1 contender, which put him at odds with Boss Penguin and his hand picked contender, Dredd. At NHB:RS, Hastings defeated Dredd in a Valhalla Burial Match to win the #1 contendership. Boss P supported Hastings as the new top contender to Travis Roberts, and allowed him to select the stipulation for their title match. Hastings chose an Ultimate Submission Match, playing to his own strengths, however at Break for the Border with the match tied 2-2, Hastings tapped out in the closing seconds to lose the match. Publicly, Donovan claimed the match at Break for the Border should have been rightly ended in a draw, declared himself the co-Undisputed Champion, and began targeting the new top contenders to the title. An assault by Hastings on Jack Severino forced Severino to withdraw from GIW. Privately, Donovan seemed to finally accept Calypso's absence, and made a final peace with Owen Peterson. However, during a match with Moss Edwards at Toxic Intent, Hastings was distracted and pinned when he spotted Calpyso in the crowd. Calypso appeared to be opposed to Donovan, however it was revealed to be a ruse when she helped him defeat William Everknight to earn a spot in the annual Battleground Match. The reunited couple began to manipulate the new enforcer, Old Lady Levene, who had replaced Boss P after Toxic Intent. They were able to successfully get her to strip the GIW.com Championship from Everknight. Hastings went on to Battleground and defeated Chassie Fear, Chinatsu Chen, Raenius, and Everknight, earning the right to have the match of his choosing at Horizons. Donovan immediately announced he would use the opportunity to challenge Travis Roberts specifically to a match for the Unified Global Championship at Horizons in a Last Man Standing Match, and began protecting the champion en route to the match. At Distant Whispers, Hastings and Roberts teamed together as Blessed Immortality to defeat Raenius and Dirge. In the weeks leading up to Horizons, Donovan's life came together as Roberts fell apart. Donovan stood unified with Calypso Desmona, referee Owen Peterson, and past rival returned Cain Dolan, and defeated Roberts at Horizons to at last win the championship. TWiSTeD Hastings quickly turned on Dolan and injured him so severely that Dolan was forced to leave GIW. In the meantime, Hastings reached out to Travis Roberts, reminding him of a way of thinking that Roberts had forgotten, the path of TWiSTeD. The Covenant engineered a takeover of GIW, injuring Old Lady Levene and manipulating her grandson, Tate, to take control. At Levene's bedside in the hospital and after encouragement from Roberts, Donovan promised OLL that he would not break any rules in his matches with the Covenant, doing things the "right way." At Infinity, Hastings retained the Unified Championship when he defeated Raenius after the Resident Evil was disqualified, but the Covenant had achieved their goals for the evening. The Covenant took full control and scheduled Hastings to defend the title against Dirge, as meanwhile GIW fell apart under the rule of its new masters. At Dark Days, Donovan and the Resistance made their last stand, and Donovan defeated Dirge to retain the title, moments before talk show host Dexter Vines arrived and announced that GIW had been purchased by a conglomerate group that had also purchased LWF, and that a new entity would be formed, known as the United Global Wrestling Coalition. Moveset and Theme Finishers * Destiny's Call - Brainbuster Signature Moves * Inevitability - Cross Powerbomb from the top rope * The Hands of Fate - Anaconda Cross General Moves * Springboard Arm Drag * Facebreaker DDT * Spinebuster * Gut Buster * Hip Toss * Half-Nelson Leg Sweep * Neckbreaker * Double Leg Takedown * STO * Indian Deathlock * Triangle Choke Theme Music * "Ripper" by Chinchilla (Current) * "Immortal" by Adema * "Erased" by TRUSTcompany Championships and Accomplishments Lock Wrestling Federation * 1-Time LWF World Champion * 1-Time LWF Cross-Hemisphere Champion * 1-Time LWF Havok Champion * 3-Time LWF Tag Team Champion * 2009 Outlast Winner Global Impact Wrestling * 1-Time GIW Global Champion * 1-Time GIW Hardcore Champion * 2009 Battleground Winner Unified Global Wrestling Coalition * 3-Time UGWC World Heavyweight Champion * 1-Time UGWC Cooperative Champion Championship Succession Donovan Hastings Category:UGWC Wrestlers Category:GIW Wrestlers Category:LWF Wrestlers Category:1980 births Category:American characters Category:Wrestlers from Connecticut